


The Roommate

by magic_marvel



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, tom holland - Fandom
Genre: Embarrassment, F/M, Nudity, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Roommates, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 17:03:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14597625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magic_marvel/pseuds/magic_marvel
Summary: This will probably be the last time you forget to bring a towel to the shower.





	The Roommate

You were never one to be embarrassed. Sure, you had some moments like everyone else. There was that one time in 7th grade where you had to go to the nurse’s office attached to Jeremy Collins _by the braces_. You also remember very vividly walking into the men’s changing room when you were 15, unable to discern the chipped and worn signs that distinguished genders over each door. So you took a guess. A few squeals and jock straps later, you realized you were in the wrong room. Oh! And don’t forget your job interview where you showed up soaking wet from the rain, _in a plain white blouse_. Let’s just say your polka dot bra didn’t help you get the job.

But nevertheless, these were funny stories you told at parties to lighten the mood. A mere laugh to hide your pain of these moments.

However, none of those moments would ever equate to this one right now. All the cringy retellings of these stories seem like fairy tales compared to where you stand, and who you are standing in front of right now. Naked.

You lived with Harrison for a few years now, learning each others habits and living around them. One being that you dressed extremely light around the house, we’re talking bra and panties if the weather calls for it. Harrison never really cared, but he always warned if someone was going to stop by so you can be given time to put on clothes.

This was one of those times, Harrison told you he was going to have a friend over. You didn’t ask when, just gave him a nod of approval. He didn’t have people over often, he always talks about how his friend group were a little too rowdy for the small apartment you shared. So you decided to give him the opportunity to have the apartment to himself and his friend, making it so that you didn’t intrude on their night in.

You texted a few friends to meet you out at a local bar, they all responded with smiley emoji’s and all-capped agreements. So you began to get ready, telling Harrison of your plans and he gave you a quick thanks.

One hot shower later, you realized you didn’t bring a towel with you to the bathroom.

 _It’ll be alright_ , you thought, _Haz is in his room so I just gotta run across the hall real quick_.

You cracked the bathroom door open, steam rushing out and cool air hitting your skin. Giving a quick peek in all directions, you made sure the coast was clear. You didn’t hear the doorbell ring or any knocks while you were in the shower, so you were sure Harrison’s friend has yet to arrive.

You were wrong.

You quickly dashed out of the bathroom, turning the quick corner to your bedroom before stopping dead in your tracks.

Chocolate brown eyes bulged in your direction, stealing a quick glance up and down your body. You stared forward, unmoving in shock. As the intruder’s face turned red in front of you, you decided to let out a scream before rushing back into the bathroom for safety.

Harrison’s voice called your name through the bathroom door, “Hey! I got a towel, open up!” He continued to knock. He turned to his friend, he leaned against the wall with a palm over his eyes in shame.

You arm quickly stuck out the bathroom door, flinging around in an effort to blindly search for the said towel. Harrison pushed the material in your hand and you snatched it inside with a quick slam of the door.

“Why you gotta go and break my flatmate, man. She pays her rent on time.” Harrison commented to his friend before walking out of the hall and into the living room.

After a few more moments of internally screaming, you wrapped the towel around your now dry body and pushed the door open slightly. Again, there was no one in sight, so you shuffled quickly to your room and locked the door behind you.

You managed to get your body to move, putting on the clothes you already had set on your bed. You were in the process of fixing your hair when a quiet knock rang on your door. You turned, unsure if you should just sit in solitude a little longer while your brain processed the situation that just happened.

“Haz can you just give me a mom-” You opened the door, finding those same chocolate eyes looking at you. This time, you were able to look at more features. Like how the boy’s brown curls sat perfectly on his head, or the way his ears were still tinted red when you opened the door. He had a cute smile, you realized.

“Hey, uhh. I just wanted to apologize for earlier.” He spoke lightly, sincerity in his voice.

You stood for a moment, watching his movements as he shuffled on his feet and he looked down on the floor.

“Sorry for the view…” You replied, trying to joke your way out of the awkwardness.

He let out a chuckle, a boyish chuckle that you knew broke hearts and stole smiles. Your own face warmed at the sound.

“I’m not.” He replied a little too quickly. Your mouth opened slightly, your jaw working in surprise. “I-I’m sorry! I just meant like you sh-shouldn’t be sorry at all I just- Oh my God okay I’ll stop talking.” He slapped both hands on his face, clearly regretting his choice of words.

You knew you should slam the door in his face, make him pay for that comment. But the way he nervously played with his hands and how he couldn’t keep his eyes on yours, it all made you want to melt on the spot.

You introduced yourself, he whispered back your name in an effort to try it out on his own tongue. You liked the way he said it. He spoke his name back, Tom, and gave your hand a quick shake. He had a tight grip, his hand fitting in yours perfectly. You might have held on a second too long, but he seemed to not mind at all.

Your phone kept going off, and a horn outside rang signaling that your ride was waiting outside. You undid what ever progress you did to your hair and left it natural. Squeezing past Tom, he got a whiff of that beautifully scented shampoo and lavender body spray. His smile grew wider.

“Well, I gotta head out. It was nice meeting you Tom.” You spoke, grabbing your purse off the counter and giving Harrison a quick peck on the cheek as you opened the front door.

He gave you an awkward wave, mumbling out a goodbye as you closed the door behind you. He let out a breath, finding himself still smiling.

“No.” Harrison quickly spoke.

“No? What do you mean ‘No’?” Tom questioned, giving his friend a squint,

“My flatmate’s off limits. I won’t have you breaking her heart.” Harrison spoke as if it was common sense. He took a seat on the couch, turning on the T.V.

“Who said I was gonna break her heart!” Tom joined his friend, snatching the snack from Harrison’s hands. “Hell, she might break mine…”

Harrison let out a laugh, no longer commenting on the situation. But Tom couldn’t stop thinking about you. And no, not your bare image frozen like a deer in headlights, he thought about how you spoke. The way your hair smelled and how you looked up at him. Those lashing batting as he apologized and the way your hand felt against his.

 

Tom couldn’t even focus on the game that was playing, all he could think about was you.


End file.
